Through My Eyes
by moonstone wordsmith
Summary: Fate attends the execution of Thomas Collins and muses on Uther's speech. Not the next story I wanted to post, but things happen sometimes.


I started writing this and the words just flowed. It didn't end up where I intended it to, though.

**Through My Eyes**

Uther is up on the balcony, crowing again. Thomas was a good man. He didn't deserve such an ignoble end.

_"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery." _

Sure, Uther. Don't mention that you came here thirty years ago, with an entourage of magic users; a seer, a Dragon Lord and a High Priestess of the Old Religion as your court sorceress. You didn't think that magic was evil then. Not when it _helped_ you tame this land and quell the chaos you speak of. And even with their help, it still took you half a decade.

But then you had to fall for Ygraine, one of the daughters of a local warlord. And you loved her so much. You know? The Kingdom was happy for those four years. Even the warlord was happy when you gave him that land and made him a noble. Your romance was a fairytale and everyone loves a good fairytale. To bad this one had a dark ending.

Poor barren Ygraine. Nimueh warned you, Uther. A life for a life to keep the balance of the world. To get the son and heir you craved, another's life had to be sacrificed. That you would even consider a human sacrifice was the act that started you on your long road to damnation.

Your High Priestess warned you that it could be your life or Ygraine's. But you didn't care. You nearly forced her to perform the ritual and cast the spell on Ygraine. And when Ygraine died, rather than placing the blame on your own shoulders where it truly belonged, you turned against magic itself. But Nimueh will have the last laugh, I think. Even though she won't be around much longer.

I was there when you convinced Balinor that you had changed, moved beyond your grief. He could not see your treachery when he called the last of the dragons and Dragon Lords to Camelot to make peace with you. Even as he ran from Camelot with Gaius' help after you betrayed him, he wept for the loss of your friendship. He should have wept for the loss of your soul.

And mentioning Gaius, what a find _he_ was for you. A young physician, highly skilled, magically powerful. The only reason you didn't execute him was because he begged for his life and swore he'd never use magic again. He was still a good physician after all. Too bad his soul was almost dead after watching you execute his friends and kin.

You couldn't execute Vivienne, your seer. Her husband, your best friend, Gorlois spirited her away and hid her. He didn't want you getting your hands on her or either of her daughters. He'd already sent Morgause to the High Priestesses on the Isle of the Blessed. He sent Vivienne away into exile. He loved her and protected her, but because of her infidelity with you, he could no longer stand to look upon her. But he kept Morgana with him and loved her like his own. Something he knew you would never do, even though she was of your own flesh and blood. Gorlois knew you would never love her, because you knew she might have inherited her mother's gifts. And you, even now, gird yourself that you might have the strength to execute Morgana when the time comes.

But your doom has come to town today, Uther. _(The sound of ghostly laughter echos over the dispersing crowd.)_ A young warlock, not quite nineteen harvests, who is fated to help Arthur become the greatest king the world has ever known. He will bring joy into your household. He will protect Arthur and Camelot, hiding in plain sight. And together _they_ will bring magic back to the land. In time, and in direct opposition to you, Arthur will come to believe that magic is not evil. There will be no need for enchantments to make him believe this. He will be able to see it in the young warlock; in his purity and innocence; in his devotion to Arthur and his loyalty to Camelot. Arthur will have no doubt ... that you were wrong.

And you will be rolling in your grave, Uther Pendragon. Lying in a lonely crypt, forgotten by all save Arthur, who will remember you with fondness and regret ... as he takes a servant to wife and queen; and makes the young warlock, his best friend, Camelot's Court Sorcerer.

So I have fated it! So shall it be!

**_fin_**


End file.
